Duo-ble Trouble
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: 1x2 shounen-ai. Hints of 3x4. What happens when a special ability-enhancing chemical goes wrong? On Duo??


Duo-ble Trouble  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
Yo!! This is going to be a one-shot and by the title you can kind of guess some stuff... By the way, set in time of war still but all the pilots know each other already. A bit of OOC here. Oh ya...shounen-ai k? 1x2/2x1 here and hints of 3x4/4x3. And anything in between ' ' is a thought k?  
  
Disclaimer: Nice and simple...I own no-one. Happy? Don't sue I'm broke right now from endless shopping...I WANNA OWN DUO!!!!! Okay...I'm calm now. ^.^ On with the fic!  
  
Duo-ble Trouble  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
*Beep...beep....beep...be--*  
*Click* *Yawn* "Moshi moshi?"  
"You have a new mission Maxwell. Report to the base ASAP."  
"Got it. Be right there."  
"Good."  
  
Duo yawned widely and groggily stood up. It was 6 am on a Saturday morning and he was in his current room that he shared with Heero who was gone already. "Must be another mission for him too." He went to the bathroom and looked at himself. His hair was a mess and his pjs were all rumpled. He wore an open flannel shirt and flannel pants. Black naturally. He yawned again. He quickly took a shower and braided his hair after changing into his usual priest top and riding pants. He then quickly took a truck to the base of Doctor G.  
  
After passing security, he entered the lab where the doc stood and he said, "Finally Maxwell. I need you to test this new drug. It's supposed to double your strength, agility, and all of those qualities to help you all pilot better. The others are all on other missions so you were left."  
"Alright I guess. How do I take it?"  
"It's a liquid that you drink. It tastes like dirty water but down it all in one gulp. It's only half a cup."  
Duo sighed. 'What a mission...'   
The doc handed the small cup to Duo and he quickly drank it.   
'Yuck...that's a hell of a lot worse than dirty water...'  
"Now, we wait. It should take about 1 minute to work. I'll be back here. Call me at one minute." So the doc walked to another room to work on whatever it was he worked on.   
Duo sighed again. 'Nothing feels different really...but I...aw man...I'm tingling. I guess it's working...'  
When the doc walked back into the room after waiting 5 minutes, he gasped in shock. What he saw was not what he expected. There stood Duo looking perfectly normal. Except for the fact that there was another Duo standing beside the other and they were staring at each other with their own versions of the Heero Yuy death glare.  
"Duo?"  
The two Duos turned. "Hai? I'm Duo! No I am!"  
"Uh-oh..."  
"Actually I think you are, no not at all, you are!! NO!!! YOU ARE!!!!"  
'Just what I need...two Maxwell's...' " QUIET!!!!"  
The two Duos were silent.   
"Now, I'll have to make an antidote because I don't know the...side-effects. Now, both of you go back home and tell Heero what happened and PLEASE try to co-operate!!"  
"Hai."  
"Good, now go!"  
So the two Duos went home and one went back to sleep while the other started to eat some chips in front of the TV.   
  
Later that day, Heero came home sweaty and tired but still as emotionless as ever. As he passed the Duo on the couch by the TV that Duo said, "Konbanwa!! How was your mission?"  
"Nimnu kanryou."  
"Great!" Duo said with his mouth full of chips.  
"Duo no baka."  
"Agh Hee-kun. If I had a dollar every time you said that I'd be richer than Quatre!"  
"Hn."  
Heero kept walking and went to the room and saw the second Duo half-awake.   
"Eh? Oh, ohayo Hee-kun! Erm--it's actually not is it? It's now konbanwa right?"  
"Baka."  
"Oi."  
Heero kept walking but when he reached the bathroom door he turned around after realizing what had just happened and he saw the two Duos conversing. Heero's eyes widened and he fainted dead away.  
"Heero!!" And he saw the Duos faces fade away...  
  
He awoke to see two Duo faces (AN: My dream come true....) looking down on him, one dabbing his forehead with a damp towel while the other just sat looking at his face.   
"Nani?" Heero asked. "Am I seeing double?"  
"Iie Hee-kun," one of them answered. "A potion that the doc gave to the real Duo which is one of us I guess made us become two or clones or something. It was supposed to enhance our abilities by double but it made a complete double."  
"Oh Kami...two Duos?" 'Why do I feel so...so...what is this feeling?'  
"Hai." The other one answered.   
"Hn...just what I need." 'Exactly what I need...what am I saying!?!?'  
The two Duos stuck out their tongues at him.   
Just then, Heero's laptop beeped and he instantly got up and went to it. He had received a call.   
"Hello."  
"Hello, its Dr. J. Dr. G has told me about...the situation. This message is being sent to all the pilots. We want all of you to meet up at a new house not far from where you are. It's a small home with 3 bedrooms. Underground is a hangar for you Gundams. I want you and the two Duos to get there as soon as possible. It is your mission to bring both Duos there without being seen. Alright?"  
"Hai. Mission accepted."  
"Good. The place is 6 1/2 miles East of your place. Over and out."  
"Hai. Duo!!" he called out.  
They both answered simultaneously, "Hai?"  
"We're going somewhere and you two can't be seen. Hurry up and come down here. We have to bring the Gundams."  
"Hai. I'll bring Deathscythe!!!!" They both yelled out. "No! ME!! NO!! ME!!!!!!"  
Heero glared at the two of them. "Neither of you. I'll put it on automatic and have it follow Wing."  
"Aww..."  
Heero just glared. So the three of them all got their few belongings together and left for the new hide-out.  
  
They arrived about 10 minutes later. Everyone was already there as they could see them waving through the window (actually only Quatre was waving. Trowa was just as plain while Wufei had his arms crossed as if angry). Heero and the Duos walked into the house and the other 3 stared. Quatre said, "We heard it but we didn't believe it..."  
Wufei said, "Great...just great. Two Maxwell's to deal with..."  
"Yup!" the Duos said.   
Wufei groaned. He then said, "Oh yes, Maxwell's, I absolutely REFUSE to share a room with any of you crazy people so I am having one room to myself."  
"Ok. I'm sharing a room with Trowa already. Right Trowa?" Quatre said.  
"Yes little one," Trowa replied and smiled. Quatre beamed.  
Quatre then said, "That leaves the two Duos with you Heero."  
"Hn."  
"Yippee!!" The two Duos said. They each slung their arm around Heero's shoulders so that Heero was in between the two of them. "Guess we're stuck with Hee-kun ne?" one of them said. The other one smiled and said, "Hai! So, Hee-kun, is that ok?"  
"Hn."  
"YAY!!"  
The other three just sweat-dropped at the sight.  
"Let's go find our room!" one Duo said.   
"Okay!" and they both ran off.   
Meanwhile, Heero was thinking, 'Now I get to stay with both of them. My dream come true. Wh-what am I thinking? He, er...they, uh...Duo is my best friend. I should be happy right? But...something doesn't feel right. Or...should I say, feels too right?'  
Heero shook his head and headed to another room with a grunt.   
Quatre turned to Trowa and whispered to him, "Do you think he'll ever admit it to himself?"  
"I'm sure he will soon."  
"I know what you two are talking about. I think he should soon," Wufei said and smirked.  
Trowa and Quatre just nodded in agreement.   
  
Since it was now about 6:15 pm, they decided to get ready for dinner. Quatre and Trowa went into the kitchen to cook, but...they got a tad distracted....ahem...so it was a little late but that was ok. They all sat at the table, Heero in-between the yabbering Duos, then Quatre and Trowa, and then Wufei who tried to stay as far as he could from the Duos and their 'eating habits' (in other words, messy eating).   
After dinner (which was spaghetti by the way) they all went their separate ways. Wufei went off to train, Quatre and Trowa went to have some *ahem* fun in their room, Heero went down into the hangar to work with Wing while the two Duos decided to explore.   
They started on the first floor. They went into the living room to find a TV, couches, and chairs. Some old plants too. They hid a camera in a plant to be aimed at the big couch snickering. You know, just in case they could possibly get some 'black-mail' material.   
Next they went into the kitchen/dining room. Nothing too interesting. They both went over the whole house planting cameras, recorders, and smoke bombs everywhere. They both decided that the real fun would happen at night...  
A little later on, about 9 pm, Heero came back up to find the two Duos *ahem* 'sleeping'. He sat on the edge of the king-sized bed they all shared. He sighed. He hadn't really been working on Wing. He had been thoroughly been thinking about what he felt about Duo. He had finally admitted to himself one thing. He had fallen in love. With Duo. But he wasn't ready to tell him that, that was for sure. So he decided that he would admire him secretly for awhile of course.   
He sat and since he thought that he was asleep he just sat there murmuring words like: beautiful, wonderful, and perfect. Duo thought he was talking about something else. Luckily for Heero in a way. Or not...  
Heero took off his tank top and slipped into the bed in-between the two Duos. And he fell asleep with dreams of the braided death-boy.   
As soon as the two Duos had figured out that Heero and everyone else was asleep, they slowly crept out of bed and smirked at what fun they would be having that night. They quickly got together their 'tools' and went to the next bedroom which was Wufei's.   
They quietly snuck in and took out the whipping cream and cherries and bananas and chocolate sauce. Ta-da!! Wu-wu sundae. He had a cream hat and goatee and a cherry nose and on his cheeks. On the cream he spread the sauce and the bananas he put on as earrings. They both snickered and left the room.  
Next they went to Trowa and Quatre's room. They had actually gone to sleep instead of 'playing' and they were cuddled together with Trowa's arm around Quatre. It was too sweet for the Duos so they decided to take a picture then they slipped a tape recorder into the plant of the room and left quietly.   
They went back to their room that they shared with Heero to find him sleeping in the middle of the large bed. They decided to go to the kitchen as not to disturb the friend of theirs...he looked so....handsome lying there....but they both thought that and thought to themselves, 'What am I thinking?'   
Once they reached the kitchen they quickly replaced all the coffee with--erm--some stuff he whipped up to look like coffee, and set them all out on a counter in the mugs ready to drink. Only their special cups, (each cup had their owner's name on it) had normal coffee. After this, they both went back to bed to get their beauty sleep.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" This scream was the thing that woke up the other 5 people in the residence. This scream belonged to the very upset Wufei. "MAAAAXWEELLLSS!!!!!!"   
The two Duos whispered to each other, "Uh-oh..."  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!?!?" Wufei screamed running into their room while a very confused Heero looked about and smirked as he saw Wufei. The whipping cream and chocolate sauce was running down his body and the bananas were still there because the Duos had apparently taped them and the cherries still stuck in the cream.   
They both burst out laughing at the sight of the furious Wu-wu covered in the various food things. Heero just smirked and figured that the Duos were responsible.  
"ARGH!!!!" Then Quatre and Trowa walked in with sleepy eyes and both started laughing at the sight of Wufei as well. He growled and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.   
Finally the laughs died down and Quatre asked, "Wh-what happened to him? Oh...never mind. Two Duos was just two much, ne?"   
The Duos snickered.   
Quatre and Trowa sighed then smiled at each other. Trowa said, "We're going into the city today. Wufei is going to a 'special' place of his as he says to train so you three will be left here alone. Think you can handle them Heero?"  
"Hai."  
"Great!" Quatre said, "Well, we're leaving now so see you later!"  
"Bye Q-man! Bye Trowa!" the Duos called out and waved.  
"Ja ne!" the couple said and they left.   
"So, we're alone ne Hee-kun?" one Duo said.  
"Hn."  
"Come on!" the other Duo said, "Let's have some fun today!"  
"What fun?"  
"Hmm...we'll think of something!"  
"Hn. I guess...tell me once you've decided on something."  
"Hai Hee-kun."   
And with that Heero walked back into their room and started typing at his laptop leaving the Duos in the living room.  
"He agreed?!?"  
"Hai!"  
"That's great! So, what will we do?"  
"Hmm...I know! I rented a video awhile back! It'll be a great movie!"  
"Ok!"   
"Let's go get Heero!"  
"Hai."  
So they both ran upstairs yelling, "HEEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!!!!!" as they entered the room.  
Heero turned and said with a teeny tiny smile, "Baka."  
"We're gonna watch a movie in the living room!"  
"Hai. Alright."  
And so they all walked down the stairs, the two Duos were absolutely beaming. Once they got to the room, one Duo put the video in and they all sat on the couch, Heero in-between them with one huge bowl of popcorn. It happened to be a romantic comedy movie. The basic plot of the movie was this: The boy and girl both loved each other dearly, yet secretly and they were too afraid to tell each other but they were good friends and neither of them wanted to risk the friendship. Then, one day there was a life-and-death situation with them two alone and they admitted their love for each other and survived. As the movie progresses, Heero thought, 'It reminds me of Duo and I....'   
He had each arm around the Duos shoulders and they both rested their head on his shoulders as they watched.   
About half way through the movie, Heero noticed that for a very short moment, it would be like Duo wasn't there, like he was air or something. He'd flicker in and out of existence it seemed. Heero shook it off. He must be hallucinating. But then, later on the two Duos groaned in pain.   
"Duos!!"  
They both started to talk like one person but in two bodies along with their actions. "H-Heero...if I don't make it...uhh...." He seemed to disappear then reappear but for longer periods of time. "If I go out and don't come back....Heero....A-ai...."  
"No! Don't say that! You'll last don't worry! Please!" Heero cried out to him. The two forms of Duo had subconsciously moved beside each other and were cringing a little of the feeling. Heero reached out to try to hold Duo's hands' but his hand passed right through them.  
"Heero...ai-aishiteru...AGGGHHH!!!!" the Duos/Duo screamed in agony.  
"DUUUOOO!!!! I-I...please don't leave me alone! Aishiteru!"  
There was a brilliant flash of light and Heero covered his eyes. When the light disappeared he looked and saw nothing. But then, on the floor, he saw just one Duo slumped and not moving. Heero instantly dashed to his side and propped his head up. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Duo...please...please be alright..." Duo groaned and his eyes fluttered open.  
"H...Heero?"  
"Hai."  
"Do...do you mean it?"  
"Hai. Of course."  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," Duo said with a smile. "God, that hurt so much..."  
Heero held him close. "Don't worry. I'll never let you be hurt again."  
And with that the space in-between them got littler and littler until finally their lips met and their eyes closed and they both were in bliss at the feeling of finally being together.   
They parted to see the three other pilots looking at them with smiles on their faces. Trowa had his arm around Quatre when Quatre said, "Well, you guys finally got over that. How are you feeling Duo?"  
"Absolutely wonderful..."  
"Ahem..." they turned to Heero. He had an interesting smirk on his face. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry." And he scooped Duo up into his arms making Duo giggle madly. Heero claimed Duo's mouth once more then walked out of the room and headed to their room. Thus, making Quatre giggle as well and Trowa to smile. Wufei...well, he had run to get a tissue for his intense nosebleed.   
And from the room upstairs they heard whispers of 'aishiteru' in-between their first kiss of the night, with many more to come...  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*sniff sniff* SAPPY!!!! ^________^ Me love fluff and sap!! I think this would be one of THE BEST fics I've written so far! Heero: What *exactly* was happening that night in the bedroom. Duo: Baka. What do you think? Heero: *nosebleed* Kuso! Duo: Exactly. RG: Well why do you think I ended the thing? Yeesh....REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! ^_^ Make this author happy! 


End file.
